Cuffed To You
by InYourLife
Summary: When two enemies get cuffed together they can spend all the time they want. [RenoxYuffie][Chapter 9 up]
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

"Yuffie! Yuffie!" a little girl screamed waving her arms in a trapped large crowd.

A young girl, about in her teen 17's looked at the crowd observed it. As she saw two small arms waving in the air, she squeezed in and walked slowly to find the girl. She finally found the little girl with a worried expression plastered on her face, she smiled in relief.

"Marlene, what are you doing here?" Yuffie asked in confusion. "Tough crowd over here."

"I was looking for someone to help me with my magic trick," she said smiling. "I found someone but I need another person."

"Ohhh," Yuffie said scratching the back of her short jet black hair. "I'll help you find someone so you can do your.."

"Hey! why don't you help me with my magic trick?" Marlene insisted grabbing Yuffie's hand and leading her out of the crowd.

Hmmm.. she thought to herself. "Alright, I'll help."

They walked pretty far, where was Marlene taking her anyway?

"By the way," Marlene said "Daddy said there was an Avalanche meeting. Aren't you supposed to be there? He said it was really important."

Oh fuck, busted.. she thought "Umm, well, Barret said to.. ermm.. Come here," Yuffie lied "And.. he just said I had to check up on you."

"Ohhh okay," Marlene said.

Poor kid, Yuffie thought, feeling ashamed, she believed a lie. Of course the real truth was this; Barret told her there was an important Avalanche meeting. Yuffie hated Avalanche meetings so she planned to jig it. The meetings went for hours, they were full of bitchy arguments and it always at least had to have the same procedure. Blah blah blah is in terrible danger, we have to help immediately. Blah blah blah you go here and blah blah blah you'll be back up. Remember this is our one chance blah blah blah why don't you shut the fuck up? She always asked herself, why the fuck did I joined the team? Of course she wanted to join; it's just no one ever told her Avalanche had bitchy meetings.

"We're here!" Marlene said running towards an old worn out wooden box. She grabbed a magician's hat and put it on, she giggled to herself.

"How long did you take to get another person?" a familiar voice whined standing up.

"Hey!" Yuffie said in curiosity "I know that voice anywhere."

She turned around.

She opened her mouth, shocked; and pointed at the man "IT'S YOU!" she shouted.


	2. Chapter 2 The Magic Trick

"Oh yes, it's ME!" Reno said sarcastically trying to copy her PMS Tone of voice.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered under her breath "He's still the same."

Of course he was still the same; it already has been two years since the death of Sephiroth and also one year of not seeing each other.

Yuffie looked at Reno frowning deeply; she took a close look of him.

Everything was still the same, what was he doing all his life?  
He had red fiery unkempt hair terminating in a long pony tail, and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones (tattoos). He had his goggles pushed up onto his forehead, an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt.

Yes; he is still, definitely the same Yuffie thought for the second time; and he still has that cocky and cynical attitude of his, not to mention bitchy.

Reno noticed that the young ninja was looking at him for a long time, but the expression plastered on her face was deadly. He smirked.

"Tempting aren't I?" he said posing at Yuffie like a girl taking a crazy capitol with her friends.

Yuffie's blood started to boil; she was speechless, she couldn't think what to say.

"N-n-n.." she stuttered angrily.

Reno tilted his head confused like a dog would; she knows I was just joking right? He thought.

"NYAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly and started to charge towards him with her giant shuriken.

Oh.. I guess she took it the wrong way Reno thought; and he started to run.

Yuffie threw her shuriken at her target and missed.

"FUCK!" Yuffie shouted, she said it so loud that a lady with her child looked at her coldly. Oops, she thought waving at the lady and smiling.

Reno ran back where Marlene was, panicking and sweating.

"Help me out here kid," he begged to Marlene.

Marlene looked at him and folded her arms; she turned her back to him.

"You're big meanie," she screamed at him stomping her foot.

Reno saw Yuffie running towards him ready to throw a perfect shot, at his head he supposed.

As Yuffie was about to swipe his head off and make the last of him, he shielded himself by grabbing Marlene by the waist and covering himself.

Yuffie stopped running, she ran so fast that she nearly swiped the poor girl's head off instead of Reno's.

She dropped her giant shuriken to the ground and started to laugh.

"You really think I was going to kick your ass?"

"Yes.." Reno replied glumly, still holding Marlene for protection.

The immature response made her laugh more; Yuffie sat on the cobbled stoned floor and threw her shuriken to the brick wall under Reno's head.

Reno gulped, and let go of Marlene. Marlene ran far away from him and sat on Yuffie's lap.

Marlene looked at Yuffie, her eyes showed sadness and disappointment.

"Can we do my magic trick now?" she asked sadly.

Yuffie laughed "Of course!" she said grinning. She looked up at the Turk and pierced her cold eyes towards him.

Reno understood and smiled "Yeah, let's do your cool magic trick, Marlene, is that your name?"

Marlene smiled she got off Yuffie's lap and took something out of the old worn out wooden box and held it behind her back. She gestured Reno to sit next to Yuffie; he hesitated but he had to do it. As he sat down next to her she moved a bit, she felt really uncomfortable.

Marlene walked towards them; she was wearing a black magician's hat and cape.

"I-," Marlene said giggling "I am going to do a magical and enchanted trick to my two subjects, Reno and Yuffie."

Reno was about to scold at Marlene for saying that they were HER subjects. But Yuffie elbowed him in the ribs which made him yelp in pain.

"She's just a kid," she whispered in his ear.

Reno thought for a second, she was right; at a young age Marlene probably didn't know what her subjects meant.

"My fellow subjects," Marlene said in a tone like a queen "Please hold out your arms so I can perform my magic trick."

They both held up their hands to Marlene she observed them and nodded with her eyes closed. Her right hand was still holding the item she took out from the wooden box and her left was touching each of their arms slowly.

When she was finished observing, her left arm was suddenly holding a small silver key. She closed her hand and opened it again. Revealing to them that the key was no longer in her hand.

"Wow! How the hell you do that?" Yuffie asked enthusiastically.

"Magic," Marlene said simply, but in a proud voice.

Reno snorted at Yuffie; he knew she was faking it just to make her happy. She knew Yuffie; she wasn't the type to say that kind of stuff.

As Marlene was closing her eyes, saying a bunch of confusing words (or maybe not exactly words); Yuffie whispered to Reno.

"Look Turk, play with me here. The more praise she gets, the sooner this shit is over."

Reno nodded; Yuffie was always right at something.

"Close your eyes please," she said through stifled laughter.

They both closed their eyes, Yuffie squinted her eyes a little bit to see what was going on; but Marlene caught her.

"Close your eyes!" she scolded.

She then quickly closed her eyes.

Yuffie heard a jingle, it sounded like bells. She felt it go through her wrist and click, and then she felt another click. As she moved her hand a bit she felt it was really difficult to move, something was holding her down.

"You can open your eyes now," Marlene said happily.

They both opened there eyes and looked down on their hands.

High pitched screams were heard.


	3. Chapter 3 The Swearing

More high pitched screams were heard.

More screams..

A little more..

Little more.. (ok I'll shut the fuck up now).

Reno was screaming his ass off like a girl and was pointing at his hand vigorously.

Yuffie; like most scary situations, stayed calm and shook her head shamefully.

They were handcuffed, together.

"This is the worst thing that can happen to me!" Reno hissed at Yuffie and giving her a death stare. "This is worse then my ass getting kicked by Yazoo."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Yuffie whispered so Marlene couldn't hear the profanities. "This is just a trick you retard; it's not like we're gonna be cuffed forever."

"I'll laugh," Reno shot back.

Yuffie sighed; she hoped Marlene wouldn't do anything stupid.

Marlene saw the look on their faces. Reno's had a very 'annoyed' look on his face and was facing away from Yuffie. Yuffie was doing the same.

"Don't worry," Marlene said reassuringly "I'll get the key."

"Yay!" Reno said sarcastically.

Yuffie stayed silent.

Marlene closed her left hand and opened it, nothing happened. She tried a few times then started shaking her hand vigorously.

"Ermmm what are you trying to do?" Reno asked in confusion.

"I'm trying to get the key back but I can't," whined Marlene sadly.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

They both stood up and looked at Marlene angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly through sobs.

Reno didn't feel sorry for her at all her felt like scolding her. He was about to step forward to her but Yuffie pushed him back with her un-cuffed hand.

"Remember," Yuffie warned "She's just a kid."

Reno bit his lip as Yuffie let him go.

"Maybe we should all look for the key," Yuffie said trying to break the silence.

Marlene wiped away her tears and nodded happily. Reno sighed heavily.

Searching for the key was hard, especially when you're cuffed to someone.

Reno was walking bending down looking carefully, since Yuffie was cuffed to him; she had to the same.

"Jesus Reno my back hurts," Yuffie whined rubbing her back with her free hand.

Reno was ignoring Yuffie and picked up something with his cuffed hand. Yuffie then fell on the cobble stoned floor.

"Owww," Yuffie whined in pain. She shot her piercing eyes at him which made him step back.

Without a word Reno stepped forward, took his free hand, and lift Yuffie up.

"Hey, thanks" Yuffie said smiling happily; she didn't think Reno would do something nice for her.

Reno smiled back; after he noticed he was being nice to Yuffie, he snorted.

"Even though you think I'm a dickhead, I'm still smart," Reno stated.

Yuffie smirked at him.

One hour later...

"I found it! I found it!" Marlene said happily jumping.

Yuffie ran towards Marlene, Reno made it difficult for her because he was walking.

"Can you not?" she shouted at him.

Yuffie dragged him all the way to Marlene.

"Where is it?" Reno asked.

Marlene pointed towards their direction.

The key was just in front of them; it was on top of a metal barred door. Reno crawled (while Yuffie walked) towards it and looked below.

They saw green, slimy, foul smelling liquid running through; it was a sewer.

"Ewww!" they both said in unison.

Reno was the nearest to the sewer; Yuffie, who was afraid he might drop it insisted.

"Hey Turk; I'll get the key," she said reassuringly.

She bent down carefully and slowly went for the key with her free hand.

"No!" he said grabbing her arm with his cuffed hand.

The stupid response made Yuffie jump.

It moved a bit; the point of the key was nearly hanging towards its doom.

"You IDIOT!" Yuffie screamed hitting the back of Reno's head with her free hand. "NYAH!"

"What? I was afraid you would drop it!" Reno shot back.

"Well guess what?" Yuffie said calmly her voice then changed to pure sarcasm. "I was just about to get that key so I can get on with my life. But NOOOO you JUST had to grab my ARM; NOW if you do anymore retarded things that key is gonna be tumbling to its fucking doom!"

"CALM DOWN!" Reno shouted (it was the only thing he can think of). "You're so stubborn yo."

"STUBBORN?" Yuffie said furiously. "I'm just telling you that you always FUCK everything up in your retarded manner!"

Reno shot her an offended look.

Yuffie shot him death stare.

Damn! Reno thought looking away to shield himself from her dagger eyes; she won.

Marlene looked both at them in confusion. The profanities that she heard from Yuffie's mouth made her more confused then ever; WHAT did retard mean anyway? She sighed stressfully.

"Yuffie don't worry," Marlene said reassuringly. "Let Reno get the key; he's the nearest to it anway."

Reno smirked.

"See?" he said mockingly. "Even the kid agrees with me."

Yuffie growled and looked away from him.

"Fine then; I get the point," Yuffie mumbled annoyed.

Reno smiled proudly. "That's better."

Yuffie was about to scream her long hard colourful profanities again at Reno but kept them to herself.

You can say them later.. you can say them later.. she repeated to herself.

"Now, while you sit there like a loner I'll go get the key alright?" Reno said.

Yuffie looked at Reno angrily and turned away.

"Reno?" Marlene said quietly poking her head between him and Yuffie.

"Hmm?" Reno said lazily; waiting for Marlene to speak so he could get the damn key.

"Make sure you get the key alright?" she said; her voice sounding rather concerned.

"What do I look like to you?" Reno said sarcastically. "I'm a Turk; if I can fight bad guys then I could at least get a key."

"You better," Yuffie mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Reno said in a bitchy tone (that most tarts do). "Think you can do better?"

"Damn straight bitch!" Yuffie said stomping her foot on the ground. "More better then you when you made me jump my ass off while I was getting the key!"

Marlene looked at them in utter confusion; Yuffie's colourful profanities were heard again. Marlene liked the sound of the words. Bitch, retard, fucking, damn and idiot. Although she didn't understand these strange words or gibberish, she was quite curious about these unique words.

Marlene tugged at Yuffie's canvas vest.

"DAMN YOU TURK YOU SON OF A BITCH! GO TO HELL!" Yuffie shrieked shaking her fist and stomping her foot.

Yuffie felt a tug at her vest.

She looked down to see a confused looking Marlene.

Oh shit! Yuffie screamed in her mind. Please don't let her swear please don't! She can say anything but not swearing! I should've watched my mouth.. Damn me!

"Yuffie what does bitch mean?"

DAMN IT! Yuffie ravaged in her mind DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!

"Well Marlene; erm you see.. well actually.." Yuffie stuttered she felt a drop of sweat slid down her forehead.

"It means female dog," Reno said butting in. "But I insist you don't say words like that to your Dad or adults."

Yuffie looked at Reno and smiled; a smile meaning thanks Turk; I owe you one.

"Ohhhh," Marlene said; her voice turned back to happy mode. "So it can be like Yuffie is a bitch?"

"Oh yes, good example Marlene," Reno said happily. "Because she is such a major bitch."

Marlene giggled, "Bitch bitch bitch," she said; chanting continuously skipping around.

"Yes and apart from that there are other words to describe Yuffie too," Reno continued. "Such as.."

Yuffie grabbed Reno's throat and squeezed it tightly.

"You're going a bit too far," Yuffie whispered in his ear.

Reno tried to get out of Yuffie's grasp but she squeezed 10 times harder.

"Going far means getting your head chopped off by my nice pointy sharp shuriken." Yuffie said happily.

"Now that sounds wrong," Reno said through chokes and splutters.

Yuffie laughed and softened her grip a bit.

"I don't like to hesitate on such things," she said as she released her grasp.

Reno fell to the floor, coughing and choking at the same time. His hands were on his neck; desperately needing air to go through his lungs.

This girl is damned in the head, Reno thought. He rubbed his neck a few times to ease the pain; his neck felt as if it was on fire. He looked down a bit to see his neck bone; it was red and pink in a way.

Yuffie looked at him with no emotion.


	4. Chapter 4 The Short POVs

Those eyes; Reno thought still locked in their gaze; THOSE GOD DAMN EYES!

Reno looked away and rubbed his forehead; she won, again.

Reno thought for a second and looked at the happy blue sky.

He thought of many things; his job, his friends, Avalanche, Sephiroth, that son of a bitch Yazoo then out of no where; Yuffie came into his mind.

Although she was stubborn, arrogant, can be easily angered and had a habit of swearing Reno had sometimes felt positive vibes around her. Unfortunately; Yuffie always threw bad vibes at him. For a pretty face; this one should be confronted by caution.

No you dumb ass; she's the most annoying little girl you ever met; you don't like her.

Yuffie sighed annoyingly and slumped down the cobbled stoned floor; she really needed time to calm down and think for a while.

Why him? She thought; out of all the god damn people in the world why him?

Well, Yuffie did have to admit; out of all the guys she met in her life, Reno was the most good looking.

That does not include Strife,

Valentine,

Or others; they we're too unique for her taste. And they are always so serious; Yuffie hated serious people.

Yuffie did realise a long time ago she did have little feelings for him. But after realising he was 6 years older than her and was a total idiot, moron, bastard etc.. With half a brain; she uncovered opposite feelings for the red haired Turk; hate.

Although this was the first time they met this year; it looked like their friendship was still fresh like it was a year ago.

Reno looked at Yuffie who had her back to him tracing rock shapes on the ground with her finger.

She's not that usual little brat she was a long time ago, Reno thought. She was more matured and hardly complained. Although she did swear a lot and throw sharp objects at people when she got pissed (but I'll make that an exception).

"What?" Yuffie said annoyed; noticing that Reno kept on looking at her in weird ways.

"Nothing; nothing.." Reno said in a sing song voice.

Yuffie looked at him curiously.

He's thinking of something; Yuffie thought suspiciously. Dirty thoughts; perverted thoughts.. I wonder.

Marlene who was so sick of the 15 minute silence broke it.

"Can you get the key Reno?"

"Oh yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting," Reno said.

"I forgot to tell you guys something really really important," Marlene said, concerned.

"What?" they both said thinking that this important "thing" won't be that important.

"Well.. erm.. yeah.. like.."

"What is it Marlene?" Yuufie said putting her free hand on Marlene's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Marlene took a deep breath.

"If that key falls in that sewer and there will be no way EVER to get it back. You guys will be handcuffed forever and ever."


	5. Chapter 5 The ABCs

The words forever and ever echoed in Yuffie's mind.

The word handcuffed echoed in Reno's mind.

Yuffie; who even knew herself that she swore too much zipped her mouth and breathed slowly in and out. She then started to hyper ventilate.

She panicked too much, in these times; she always thought the negative side (her doom; actually).

If Marlene was being serious how can she be handcuffed to HIM for the rest of her life?

She rather die then this.

Right now she did feel like dying.

Yuffie fell on her knees; since her and Reno were cuffed together; he fell as well.

"MOTHER FU-" Yuffie screamed but Reno covered her mouth tightly with his free hand so Marlene wouldn't hear that awful vain for letter word.

"Mphm! merfer farky!" Yuffie screamed under Reno's free hand banging her fist on the ground and making a face that looked quite constipated.

Reno; was quite good at covering peoples mouths (a gift; he calls it) you can guarantee that you won't hear anything but only –mphms- when Reno covers some ones mouth (only if they are really smart and spit on his hand, that's an exception).

Yuffie tried to pull Reno's hand out of her mouth.

Plan A; failed.

Yuffie got her free hand and used her 2 fingers to poke Reno's eyes (actually, she wanted to gauge them out so he can't see no more).

"Eek!" Reno screeched.

He grabbed her hand just in time which was 5 centimetres near his face.

Plan B; failed.

"EY!" Yuffie shouted; her mouth still covered by Reno's free hand.

"I'll let you go if you stop having fissy fights and stop acting like 5 year old retard that needs rehab and has Down syndrome." Reno said calmly.

But Yuffie wasn't satisfied; her Plan C was the one Reno feared the most.

Yuffie smiled evilly as she made hocking noises with her mouth.

"No," Reno said.

Yuffie inhaled to get as much saliva as possible; her revenge; will be sweet.

"Nooooo!" Reno shouted. Of course he wouldn't let her win; no matter what. Even for the worse; having someone hock into your hand (what a day!).

Reno closed his eyes tightly.

After Yuffie inhaled and got as much saliva in her mouth she spat all the contents out on Reno's hand.

Reno screamed and pulled his free hand away from Yuffie's mouth.

Plan C; success.

"Jesus Turk you scream like girl," Yuffie teased wiping her mouth with her free hand.

Reno was ignoring Yuffie; he was whimpering in pain/grossness and trying to find something to wipe her cooties away.

He took a tissue from his pocket and carefully wiped the spit away.


	6. Chapter 6 The Reason

A/N- Thanks for the reviews ) More revievs More updates

* * *

He was fed up with her; he hated her so much, he had enough of her swearing, mocking and fissy fights. He never met anyone so stubborn and apart from himself, she swore more than him.

"You know what?" Reno said calmly chucking the tissue on the ground.

"What?" Yuffie said stubbornly wiping her mouth again with the back of her free hand.

"You're so stubborn, yo,"

"Didn't you say that before?" Yuffie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, well no shit man," Reno said. "Just wanted that to get through your damn head."

Yuffie looked at him normally; she turned away and starting tracing rock shapes in the ground.

Reno looked at her surprisingly, she didn't swear, she didn't fight back, she sucked it all in, something was really wrong.

Reno crawled towards her and sat next to her, he put his free hand around her shoulder.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Yuffie paused for a moment then spoke.

"I don't really act like this you know," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I know babe; I realised."

"It's just, just…"

Marlene walked towards Yuffie and sat in front of her.

"Just what Yuffie?"

"When I was in Wutai, I got in a fight with Godo. He said that soon I will have to replace him to be the next leader. I rejected what he said, I was completely against it. I told him to put one of his trusted leaders of the council to replace him."

"And he didn't like that?" Marlene said sadly.

"Yeah, I ran; I really didn't know where to go; so I came here, to Midgar, since I know this place pretty well. Then I met Tifa and she helped me a bit to find a place of my own, but I didn't tell her why I was here. But she didn't mind, then I met up with the whole of Avalanche; and yeah.."

Reno patted her on the back "Don't worry babe, shit happens."

"Everything is so ---..."

Yuffie looked at Marlene and changed to the word she was about to say.

"Screwed up, everything is so screwed up."

"Don't worry Yuffie," Marlene said kindly "I'll help you."

Yuffie smiled as Marlene jumped towards her for a hug.

"Can I get the key?" Marlene said looking up at Yuffie.

Yuffie looked at Reno to see if it was alright with him.

"Yeah; go on man; save me my time."

Marlene smiled and happily skipped to the metal bar door.

"Careful there Marlene!" Yuffie called after her.

Reno smirked "You act like you're her Mom you know."

"Well," Yuffie said thoughtfully "Her Mom and Dad past away and Barret adopted her so yeah, makes sense."

Poor kid; Reno thought; she had the most crappiest childhood then me.

There was pure silence for 5 minutes until they both heard a loud booming voice out of no where.

"MARLENE? WHAT YOU DOIN' ERE?"


	7. Chapter 7 The Crawling

Reno and Yuffie turned around and they saw a terrible sight.

Barret was there, in front of Marlene with his hand and gun hand on his hips. His faced showed anger and Marlene was crouching down with her hand out stretched to reach for the key.

"Quick let's run!" Reno whispered.

"What? And leave Marlene alone like that?" Yuffie said shocked and angry.

"C'mon!" Reno hissed "If he sees me and you and this!" said Reno pointing at their cuffed hands with his free hand "I'm gonna get my ass kicked."

Yuffie bit her lip and nodded briskly; she looked quickly but couldn't find anywhere to hide.

"We can't hide, there's no where to go!" Yuffie whispered harshly half-scared.

Reno cursed to himself and started looking around for a hiding place.

Behind Barret was the old worn out wooden box where Marlene took her cuffs out of. It was quite big and safe enough to hide.

"Look!" said Reno pointing at the box.

"But Barret might catch us!" Yuffie said whining.

Reno snorted. "You're a ninja, isn't this a bit easy to do? Call yourself a ninja."

Yuffie growled as Reno smiled at her determination.

"Let's go," she said in a determined voice.

The box was 10 metres away; Yuffie was currently thinking the best way to sneak past Barret without getting caught and Reno's ass getting kicked.

"Crawl," said Yuffie pointing at the box.

"What the hell? Why can't we just walk there?" Reno complained.

"Well," said Yuffie; she started shaking her cuffed hand to hear a soft bell noises. "I won't think 'walking' would be the best option."

Reno slapped his forehead with his free hand, "Fine; let's go."

They both went on all fours with Yuffie leading the way.

Getting weird looks from passers by and Reno hearing a little girl say "Mommy are those dogs?" they eventually made it to the box.

They both crouched down to see what was happening.

"Marlene, what have I told you to come out here alone?" Barret said in a fatherly tone.

"I wasn't alone Daddy," Marlene said in defence.

Barret looked behind him to see if Marlene had anyone with her and Yuffie quickly tugged Reno's head down to make both of them slide down looking at the sky.

"Hey, doesn't those bits of cloud look like materia to you?" asked Reno.

"Now's not the time Reno," Yuffie whispered annoyingly.

"I don't see anyone!" said Barret angrily.

"Oh crap," Yuffie said angrily.

"What?" Reno said in a bored manner.

"MY SHURIKEN! IT'S STILL STUCK ON THE WALL!"

"What did I tell you about truth and lie?" Barret asked.

"Daddy I'm not lying, look," Marlene said pointing to the wall where Yuffie's giant shuriken was; its sharp point stuck on the wall.

Barret offered his hand to Marlene as Marlene took his hand.

"YUFFIE? WHERE ARE YOU? FOO?"

Yuffie started to panic as she started to breathe heavily.

"He's after me," whispered Yuffie. "He's gonna kick my ass hard."

"What did you do to make him chuck a spastic?" Reno asked sighing heavily.

Yuffie remained silent.

They both suddenly heard heavy foot steps coming towards them.


	8. Chapter 8 Hide & Lunge

Reno could hear Barret say to Marlene to go run along and play while he haves a chat with them, which also means: "Piss off now while I kick their asses."

"What do we HAVE here?" asked Barret in a calm voice.

Barret was 10 metres away from his as he stepped further.

"Come out; I won't bite," Barret said.

He walked further so see two pairs of legs lying on the ground.

He smirked.

"YUFFIE!" Reno whispered. "DO SOMETHING!"

"WAH?" Yuffie said in confusion. "WHY ME?"

"I DON'T KNOW! CAN'T YOU NINJAS DISAPPEAR OR SOME MAD SHIT LIKE THAT?"

Yuffie remained silent as something hit her.

Barret was closer to the box pretending to mind his business whistling to himself.

Heh, what shall I do to both of them? Barret pondered.

Kick Reno's ass hard.

Tell the brat off to Avalanche, they will explode like shit.

That'll be fine.

"DOOO SOMETHINGG!" Reno begged half desperately now.

Yuffie who was not paying attention, was looking at the sky thinking to herself.

Barret was only 6 metres away from them; he didn't need to look at the box if they were there. He stopped and laughed evilly to himself.

"YUFFIE!" Reno hissed slapping her with his free hand on her cuffed arm.

Yuffie shook out of her trance and tilted her head to look at Reno.

"Wha?" Yuffie said half-dazed.

"DO SOMETHING!" Reno begged like a child desperately needing candy for its food source.

Yuffie slowly got up to peek behind the box; to see Barret's back facing towards them. Yuffie quickly bobbed down as Barret turned around.

"Where is he?" Reno asked cautiously.

"Not that far," Yuffie said. "But he's not really paying attention on us, I think."

"YOU think," Reno mumbled to himself pouting.

"Oh let's cut the shit now," Barret said angrily as stomped towards the box.

"YUFFIE YOU ASSWIPE!" Reno cursed.

Yuffie can hear Barret's angry footsteps coming towards them.

5 metres, 4.5 metres …

Thinking of her past to her success of her ninja skills; the thing that hit her finally hit her again.

"Close your eyes," Yuffie said simply.

"WHAT?" Reno whispered, his voiced only sounded like a crack now.

"DO IT!" Yuffie said sternly like a half pissed off Mother telling their young to behave.

Reno closed his eyes tightly his hands trembling out of small fear.

He felt Yuffie's cuffed hand slide into his.

"Relax," Yuffie said. "If you don't, then it won't work."

Reno felt his face getting hot.

"What won't work?"

They both could hear Barret's footsteps louder then ever before.

"Yuffie?" Reno whispered.

"Shut up," Yuffie hissed as she tightly gripped Reno's hand and started to concentrate deeply.

Barret was 3 metres away he smirked to himself and turned around.

He scratched the back of his head with his gun-free hand.

What do I do now?

Should I bend down and look at them?

Lunge at them?

Shoot the god damn box that's pissing me off hard?

Or shoot them instead.

Barret smiled to himself again.

Second priority will be good.

Good because lunging at them will make them suffocate and die.

(Well maybe not really.. BUT Barret's weight can suffocate one.)

He laughed to himself.

Reno could hear Barret laughing to himself.

What a dickhead, Reno thought to himself.

He gripped Yuffie's hand in return of her squeezing.

Reno could hear Barret getting closer and closer.

This is it, what a way to die, either I'm getting shot by his big-ass gun or getting my ass kicked in space. But DON'T worry Yuffie would be sharing the pain as well, Reno thought in sarcasm. He didn't know what Yuffie meant when she said to relax or it won't 'work'. Must be some yoga thing or something; the shit girls were into when they were stressed or something, obviously it's a load of bull crap and it doesn't work anyway.

Reno noticed Yuffie took his hand out of his and started to take equal steady breaths at a time.

"Doing yoga at a TIME like THIS?" Reno said in sarcasm.

Yuffie ignored him as she continued her steady breathing.

WOW! She must REALLY be into this, Reno thought shaking his head in shame.

He shut his eyes tighter now, as he felt Barret jump onto them shouting "GOT YOU FUCKERS!"

Was Barret THIS light? Reno thought too afraid to open his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 The Prayer, Fight and Key

"Hey asswipe," Yuffie said cheerfully elbowing Reno's rib with her cuffed hand.

Reno's eyes were still closed as he whimpered in pain. He felt like he was sitting on something very thin, out of shock; he moved quickly making him fall backwards.

Yuffie quickly supported him with her free hand and pushed him forward, his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes dumbass," Yuffie said in a know-it-all voice.

Out of small fear; Reno opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Reno said confused.

Yuffie giggled at his un-vain swearing.

Both were sitting on a giant street sign to show where each of the sectors were. They were overlooking the memorial statue that Shinra built right in the middle of Edge.

"Out of all bloody places Yuffie, why in an intersection street sign?" asked Reno.

Yuffie shrugged, "Dunno, haha look at Barret!" she teased pointed at the angry man who was swearing and shaking his fist in the air.

Reno smirked, "Well, at least we didn't get our asses kicked. So your 'yoga' was some special ninja crap neh?"

"Yup," Yuffie said cheerfully, "I remember my teacher taught me it a long time ago in Wutai."

Reno nodded; impressed, "One hell of a job you did here babe."

Yuffie blushed furiously as she turned away to hide; as she felt the heat from her cheeks fade away she turned back.

"ANDDD!" Yuffie shouted, "While I was running away from that bastard I took his materia!"

Yuffie triumphantly showed Reno a pouch full of glowing pearly materia.

Reno smiled, "Still got those materia cravings neh?"

Yuffie smiled proudly, "True materia love," she said as she turned away to put the pouch in her materia hiding places, she smiled evilly at another bigger pouch of materia, it was Reno's. "True materia love," she mumbled sneakily.

Reno raised an eyebrow as he saw Yuffie laughing to herself.

Yuffie noticed his 'what the fuck' glare and stopped instantly.

"SOOOOO…" Yuffie said loudly dangling her legs and banging them on the sign lightly.

"Shut up and look!" Reno said excitedly as he pointed at Barret who was talking to a confused Marlene.

"Hey.. why she skipping far away from him?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, like far FAR AWAY," Reno corrected.

"Look he gave up on us!" Yuffie exclaimed pointing at Barret for emphasis.

Barret was now stomping angrily from the scene; he then stopped; as if he forgotten something.

"SOOO," Yuffie ranted on loudly banging her legs on the sign, "Let's go before we – SHIT!"

Reno heard a loud bang of multiple gunshots as he felt himself fall downloads his wrist ached heavily since Yuffie's weight was weighing him down.

He felt his head moved to the right and the sway of the wind as he was lying on the memorial statue Shinra made.

He could hear Yuffie pant in fear and tiredness.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE BRAT!" Barret screamed in his low voice making multiple shots in the air.

Reno heard more and more shots whiz past him as Yuffie stood up and ran and somersaulted in the air.

"Damn.. you ass.. you're weighing me down.." Yuffie panted angrily.

Reno kept quite afraid to speak, not knowing what to do he let himself in Yuffie's hands as she ran this way and that, jump and twirl and land.

Everything was silent, he felt Yuffie's free hand supporting him to stand.

He was standing on the thin outline of the street sign there were sitting before.

Yuffie's short black hair was flowing her head band was loose; she turned her eyes to him.

"If you'll help," Yuffie said quietly.

Reno nodded, as they whispered quietly on what to do.

Barret smiled in triumph as he looked in his surroundings; no sign of them, they must be hiding, stupid brat and that son of a bitch Turk.

"You can do it Yuffs," Reno said in encouragement.

"No I can't," Yuffie whined "What if I throw it too hard? What if I throw it in the wrong place and it aims on him? What if we come in the wrong time that we'll be shot?"

"Now you're thinking too much," Reno said plainly.

Yuffie glared at him "Anythings possible," she said sulkily.

"That's it, no more ninja babies here." Reno said angrily. "I'm going to count to THREE, and if don't move, we're going at him, and I'm not bullshitting here.

"But.."

"ONE."

"I.."

"TWO."

"Fucking -"

"THREE! READY OR NOT BABE!"

Reno jumped as Yuffie followed his lead and trembled as she picked up her shuriken.

"When we get close to him throw your shuriken, then if you can, transport to his front and LUNGE, then I'll give him some taste of my rod yo," Reno said proudly. Those were the words Yuffie had to depend right now.

They were so close as Yuffie took aim and threw her shuriken past Barret.

"NOW!" screamed Reno.

Yuffie concentrated herself to transport herself to Barret's front just as Reno told her.

Barret turned around, a 'what the fuck?' Look on his face.

No-one was there.

"NYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie screamed.

Barret turned to his front to see a very angry looking Yuffie and Reno jumping feet first at him, weapons in hand.

Barret fell flat backwards as he felt something hard and long struck him across his face, he felt jolts through his body in different places and then a soft small but strong fist punch him right in the nose.

He opened his eyes to see Reno's shoe on his chest and Yuffie with one arm on her slim hips.

Tired and in serious pain; Barret fell unconscious.

Reno and Yuffie looked at Barret for a long time until Yuffie couldn't hold herself any longer.

"WE DID IT RENO WE KICKED HIS ASS HARDCORE!"

Reno smiled happily as his cuffed wrist went up and down as Yuffie jumped, clapped, cheered and punched her fist in the air. Then felt her arms go to his into a hug.

Yuffie felt Reno's arm wrap around her waist. She blushed furiously as she let him go.

"Sorry," mumbled Yuffie, turning away.

"What?" Reno asked sarcastically.

"Sorry,"

"Can't hear you," Reno said in a sing song voice.

"SORRY GOD DAMNIT!" Yuffie screamed turning around to see her red hot face.

Reno raised his eyebrows; to see Yuffie blushing furiously.

"What?" Yuffie growled. "It's always hot around here."

Reno sighed and shook his head, "Let's go before we -"

"DADDY!" Marlene's concerned scared voice shouted. "DADDY?"

"Oh shit," Yuffie said plainly picking up her shuriken.

Marlene ran as fast as her legs can carry her and bended down beside Barret, she looked up at Reno and Yuffie.

"What happened to Daddy?" she asked, afraid.

"Um well, you know, like.." Yuffie said stuttering trying to think of a good excuse.

"Well you know what happens girl, adults these days, their system just goes BOOM and there goin' down," Reno said coolly and normally as possible.

Marlene looked at them in confusion.

"What he's trying to say is, he just fell unconscious and well.. We didn't really see you know." Yuffie explained.

Marlene looked at Barret then to them, then to Barret then to them, and then she did it a few times and stopped.

"Freak," whispered Reno trying not to laugh.

Marlene knelt properly beside Barret and put her locked her hands togther in prayer.

Reno and Yuffie looked at her in a 'if your trying to imitate aeris, her holy ain't gonna come again' look.

"Hey you hear that?" Yuffie whispered.

"Hear what?" Reno asked.

"Singing, people are singing or is it me?"

"No, I hear it too."

The Promised Land.

Suddenly the sun shone on Marlene and Barret and Reno bend over the limelight to see if it was real and Yuffie pulled him back.

"These voices are annoying," Reno whined.

"I'll go talk to her," Yuffie said as she bend over to look at Marlene's peaceful, concentrated face.

"Er.. Marlene what you doing?"

There was no reply; Marlene's peaceful, concentrated face stayed the same.

"Is this some thing Aeris taught you or something? Pretty neat is it?"

No reply.

"For crying out loud; what you trying to do! save the world?"

Still; no reply.

"Snob,"

Marlene glared at her as Yuffie slowly back away, and then she continued on her praying Aeris scene.

Barret's eye started to twitch then he opened them quickly.

"OUCH THE SUN IS HURTING MY EYES!"

The music stopped instantly, the sun sped into the clouds and Marlene stopped her Aeris praying pose.

Barret sat up; his eyes were tearful because the sun's glare gazed upon them. He rubbed them with his gun free hand and glared at Yuffie and Reno.

"DADDY!" Marlene shouted happily. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Yes I was fine, until the sun started shining on me and it hurt so bad and I was afraid of getting sunburnt and you know," Barret explained to the happy Marlene.

"What the fuck he's on about?" Reno whispered in Yuffie's ear. "He's already black as."

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Barret, who heard Reno's racist remark stood up and cleared his throat.

"Can we be alone for a second?" he asked annoyingly.

"Whatever," Yuffie said with a wave of her hand and walked away, leading Reno.

"So what happens now?" Reno asked kicking a rock to a gutter.

Yuffie shrugged and as they waited, Yuffie tried to practice the technique of eavesdropping on conversations metres away.

"What did I tell you about this?"

"About what?"

"If you see a red haired man in a black suit, you run away as your life depended on it."

"But we called it truce, Daddy, we called it truce."

"Yes sweetie, a truce but not to –"

"And Yuffie was there too, well.. I invited her to do my special magic trick but I saw him and.. and he was really friendly and stuff and no one else will do it so I got him and.."

"Marlene, that was the past, this is the present."

"But Daddy this happened an hour ago, it's not the past yet."

"Well I say it's the past AND THAT'S FINAL! You are FORBIDDEN to go near that man or Yuffie."

"But.. Yuffie is my friend, she is our friend she is part of our group.. Daddy.."

"That doesn't matter, you are young and she is a very bad influence to you, kids like you shouldn't be hanging around with people like this."

"What? She taught me many good things that I have influenced me."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"BITCH!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"BITCH! RENO AND YUFFIE TAUGHT ME THESE WORDS AND I SAID YUFFIE IS A BITCH BUT RENO TOLD ME NOT TO SAY IT TO .. OOPS –"

"Yuffie are you okay? You look like you seen Vincent naked."

Yuffie shook out of her fear and ignoring Reno's RUDE remark, pointed behind him.

Barret was angrily trudging towards them with something silver and tiny in his big strong hands.

The key.

The God damn key.

The key to save them from this misery, pain and despair.

And Barret has what will end it.

Fuck me dead.

Barret stopped before them Marlene was clinging on his gunned-hand.

"Want it? Bitch?" Barret asked hovering the key before them.

"Oh Barret! what awful language to use," Reno said in a motherly tone. "Especially with your DAUGHTER around."

"Already know that word, dumb dumb," Marlene said in a know-it-all tone.

Barret raised an eyebrow at Reno.

"HEYY BARRRRRRRETTT!" Yuffie shouted changing the subject. "Can we pretty PRETTY please with a cherry on top and the optional sugar have the key back?"

"It's a matter of life and death," Reno chirped in.

Barret looked at them with an angry, stoned face for a long time. He looked at the key in his hand and shook his head in shame.

"You really don't get it do you?" Barret asked in a sad voice.

"Ummm, nope," Yuffie said happily.

"No… No… I don't…" Reno said lazily.

"WHAT YOU DON'T GET IS THAT YOU STUPID FOO'S ARE…"

"Stupid?" Reno answered.

"Gay-as?" Yuffie counted in.

Barret glared at them so strong that Reno's legs started to tremble.

Suddenly, there a little click.

And Reno and Yuffie stared dumb founded at the shattered pieces of the key that was about tol save their very lives.

"Done and done," Barret said happily throwing the pieces to the ground and grounding the remains with his large shoe.

Reno twitched at the sounds of the small fragile key being abused and crushed on.

Yuffie stared worriedly and longingly at the key, and remember those words that echoed through her mind.

"If that key falls in that sewer and there will be no way EVER to get it back. You guys will be handcuffed forever and ever."

Marlene, who was too afraid to speak again, looked sadly at the ground, her eyes filled with silent tears.

"Marlene, let's go," Barret said leading the child away from the scene.

Reno and Yuffie stared at the remains of the key.

"Oh and by the way brat," said Barret turning around. "No-one gets away from jigging an important meeting with avalanche."

Reno smirked.

"That goes for you too, asswipe," Barret growled glaring at Reno with angry eyes.

Reno returned the glare.

Barret snorted and turned away.

"Go look at yourself, dickhead."

Barret turned around and growled, he ushered Marlene to go back to 7th Heaven and was now running angrily towards Reno.

Before Reno could say anything he was banged on the head my Barret's gunned hand.

Yuffie fell first on the ground on her back and Reno fell on top of her.

"How you like it now? Bitch?" Barret asked walking away feeling very proud of himself.

* * *

Sorry didn't update early, really busy with school and stuff. Was this a long chapter? I really don't know since I've noticed in my other chapters that they were very very short. R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
